Yuy Universe! Episode 1: No need for Heero
by Tsuki no Tragedy
Summary: Uhm...I suck at summaries....but... It's my Tenchi Muyo Parody thing...okay?


  
  
Yuy Universe! Episode #1: No Need for Gundams Yes... I've lost it, how unfortunate, ne? Okay... It's my Tenchi muyo-Gundam Wing Spoof... Tenchi Universe ,Tenchi Muyo and Shin Tenchi (Tenchi in Tokyo in the US) are all spoofed in this... it does have 1x2, 1x3, 1x5 and 1x4 situations, and in this episode Everyone's OoC...   
  
(The scene begins to show Heero Yuy walking up a long flight of stairs until he stops at a large building)   
  
Heero- Ahhh... home at last... (walks into a bedroom and throws his backpack on the floor) What a day...(walks in living room and watches T.V.) Geez... nothing's on T.V.   
  
Dr. J- Good afternoon Heero, how was school?   
  
Heero- Eep! don't scare me like that!   
  
Dr. J- Oh... well sorry... hmph... you shouldn't be so rude to peple older than you, ya' know... have you even finished your chores? H  
  
Heero- chores? ahhh... what chores, heh heh...   
  
Dr. J- (slaps Heero upside his head) YOU KNOW WHAT CHORES ARE DON'T YOU?   
  
Heero- Oh, oh! You mean chores!   
  
Dr. J- Yes you moron! Now go!!! (pushes Heero out of the house)   
  
Heero- How do you like that? (eyes get all watery) He kicks me out of the house, into the cold and-   
  
Dr. J- (from inside) Shut up and get to work!   
  
Heero- (saluting) Yes Sir! A while later...   
  
Heero- Stupid Dr. J making me work... (Heero is of course ignoring his duties) I don't need ta' listen to him (comes across a locked up cave) Hmm? (Heero finds some way to pick the lock and goes in)   
  
Heero- (looking around) Hmmm.... how very,very.....boring....(stops) What is this? A tomb? (reads japanese inscriptions) "May the Angel of Death that is insealed in this tomb be sealed for all eternity..." Hmmm? (again mysteriously finds a way to open a locked/sealed door) In I go! (trips over a rock) Ow! Stupid rock! (kicks rock, rock breaks in two, open a secret chamber) Now this is interesting... (Heero walks in...)   
  
Heero- pish! This is NOT scary... (almost falls over a large hole) Waaaaaaaa! (grabs onto ledge and hoistes himself up) Hmm? (looks down to see what looks like a large monster approach him) EEp! (Monster caresses Heero's cheek) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Heero kicks monster away and runs off)   
  
The next day...   
  
(Heero is at school, talking with Hilde and Catherine)   
  
Hilde- Heero... are you OK?   
  
Catherine- Yeah... you look like you've seen a ghost or monster or something....   
  
Heero- Hm? Oh you have no idea...(remembers the incident at the cave)   
  
Later that day...  
  
(Heero is sleeping in the middle of a basketball court) Heero- Mmm? Oh, I must of dozed off... (hears a bell jingle) hmm... (before this part, there is one thing I left out, Heero has a cat named Tsuki-hime, I'm telling you this now cause it's important right now...) Tsuki-hime?   
  
Duo- Nope.... Duo... (looks up to see Duo in that Shinigami getup)   
  
Heero- W-Who are you?   
  
Duo- It does not matter who I am... there's only one thing I want now and that's revenge for emtombing me in that cave for so long...   
  
Heero- You mean... you're... the monster?   
  
Duo- (insulted look on face) How dare you call me a monster! I am Shinigami! And you will never forget it! (runs at Duo with a large reaper) Heero- Eep! (runs away)   
  
Duo- (flying in the air) You cannot escape me! You pathetic weakling! I will destroy you! (Heero runs into an abandoned classroom)   
  
Heero- *heave* Wow... what....*breath* an idiot... ha ha ha! That wasn't so hard at all... (Duo crashes through the nearest wall)   
  
Duo- You thought you could escape eh? Well you couldn't because I'm so great! (continues babbling about how great he is when Heero smells gas) Now I will finish you of with my reaper of fire!!!   
  
Heero- No, you idiot! Don't do that... you'll blow us all to smitherines!   
  
Duo- Shut up you! (lights reaper on fire)   
  
KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! (Duo and Heero survive, hey are laying in the grass... Duo on top of Heero)  
  
Duo- Uhhhhh..... (gets up) Oooooooh.... my head....   
  
Heero- I TOLD you.......   
  
Duo- Shut up.... (Duo inspects his left arm, his hand is missing)   
  
Heero- Your hand!   
  
Duo- Oh this? (shrugs) regen!(hand is regenerated)   
  
Heero-*applaud* Wow.... you really are something.... (Duo starts blushing and bows)   
  
Duo- Sorry dollface... But I gotta go... see ya! (dissapears)   
  
Later...   
  
Heero- *yawn* God... what a day.... (is about to crawl into bed when he feels something under the covers, he lifts the blankets to reveal Duo)   
  
Duo- Hello sugerpie... (smiles semi-sweetly)   
  
Heero- Get out of my bed!!!   
  
Duo- But...(eyes water) I need a place to stay.....   
  
Heero-hmph... okay...I'll use a sleeping bag.....   
  
Duo- Oh thank you! (hugs Heero)   
  
Heero- Oh brother...   
  
To be continued....  



End file.
